


Party for two

by theWholeShebang



Series: Farah/Reader [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: ‘That’s my girlfriend.’, she said firmly to Saul, but her voice was a little thick from the alcohol.Saul let out an amused laugh. ‘I know, Farah. She is lovely.’Farah let herself fall down in your lap and put her arms around your neck. She was a bit wobbly so you placed your hands on her hips to steady her. Farah was breathing in your face, her breath smelled like alcohol.‘Is someone a little jealous?’, you questioned, amused by Farah’s unusual behavior. Farah had been headmistress for three years now and usually she composed herself as such when in public. Now, she was acting like your girlfriend and you really liked it.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Series: Farah/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Party for two

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr-request from @neneskomazgede: Reader is a teacher and with Farah. She feels good with everyone. When there is a little party Saul flirts with her and Farah gets jealous. She reminds everyone with some obvious hugs who reader is with. It ends in Farah's office with some smut. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The canteen was filled with the faculty and some of the lucky few students who managed to earn an invite to the headmaster’s birthday party.  
Only Saul would feel the need to make his birthday the event of the term, with students competing for an invite, Farah mused. It was a good party though. She had to admit that. The atmosphere was relaxed and there were plenty of good drinks.  
The dress code was casual but most specialists enjoyed the chance to show off their well-trained bodies in something else than a uniform. Besides, even with the sun down it was still hot so there was lots of exposed skin.  
Farah herself was wearing a red dress, more casual and definitely shorter than anything she would wear when teaching. She was even wearing sneakers, something that did not go unnoticed by the few students at the party.  
Farah was not aware of the looks she received from the students because her eyes were focussed on you. Her girlfriend.

It had started almost a year ago, when you moved from your job in the hospital to become the Specialists’ physiotherapist.  
Farah had once joked that she could use some massage as well and you had taken her up on the offer. The rest was history.  
And even though your relationship had grown into something established, Farah still marvelled at your beauty.  
Tonight you were dressed in a tight red crop top that exposed your entire midriff . The short high waisted pink denim skirt left much of your legs on display.  
Farah would normally enjoy the sight of you but she frowned when Saul wrapped his arm around your waist and whispered something in your ear.  
You threw your head back with laughter.  
‘Cheeky, cheeky.’, you grinned as Saul looked at you with puppy-eyes. ‘Only because it is your birthday and only because you promised me the biggest piece of the cake.’  
You kissed him fondly on the cheek and Saul grinned like a little boy.

Farah watched, not amused. Saul knew you were dating. Why was he flirting with you?  
You and Saul squeezed down on the couch between three other people. The couch was too small for the five people in it and you draped one of your legs over Saul’s to fit in. Saul placed his hand on your leg and handed you a bottle of beer and a large piece of cake.  
Farah sipped her whisky. She knew that you were very hands on with people, one of the side-effects of your job and she knew that Saul became flirty after a single drop of alcohol. So she knew that she had nothing to worry about. And yet, she could not help the feeling in the back of her throat as she watched you and Saul laughing. She almost felt like growling.  
The evening progressed and some of the older faculty members went to bed. The music became louder and hips swayed to the music. Farah had downed plenty of whisky to distract herself from the jealousy she felt in her stomach. But when the couch was empty except for you and Saul and she saw the two of you still sitting incredibly close to each other, she had had enough.  
She walked over to the couch and pointed at you.

‘That’s my girlfriend.’, she said firmly to Saul, but her voice was a little thick from the alcohol.  
Saul let out an amused laugh. ‘I know, Farah. She is lovely.’

Farah let herself fall down in your lap and put her arms around your neck. She was a bit wobbly so you placed your hands on her hips to steady her. Farah was breathing in your face, her breath smelled like alcohol.

‘Is someone a little jealous?’, you questioned, amused by Farah’s unusual behavior. Farah had been headmistress for three years now and usually she composed herself as such when in public. Now, she was acting like your girlfriend and you really liked it.

‘No.’, denied Farah but the urgency at which she pressed her lips against yours, revealed something different.

Her tongue pushed past your lips and you could taste the smoky scotch on her breath.  
One of her hands slipped underneath your top and it was a bold move for Farah to make at a party with still some students left.

You pulled back and surveyed the woman on your lap. ‘How much did you drink?’, you asked a little surprised.

‘Enough.’, replied Farah lightly. ‘It’s a party.’

‘It’s my party.’, exclaimed Saul happily, clearly even more drunk than Farah.

‘It is past twelve now, your party is over.’, spoke Farah. ‘And I want my girlfriend back.’

She straddled your lap, her arms around your neck and started kissing you with, clearly sending a message.  
You had your hands on her lower back and enjoyed the undivided attention you got from your girlfriend.

Farah’s hips started grinding slightly on your lap and you became aware that you were in a public space.

You pulled back and surveyed the woman in front of you.

‘Time to leave?’, you questioned.

Farah gave a little nod and slid off the couch. She held out her hand and you grabbed it. She pulled you up and immediately had an arm wrapped around your waist.

‘Bye Saul.’, she smiled too sweetly. ‘You are lucky it is your birthday, otherwise I would have murdered you for flirting with my girl.’

‘I wasn’t flirting.’, protested Saul, but he could not help giving you a wink. Just to rile Farah up.

Farah’s hand settled possessively on your lower back as she guided you out of the canteen.

Honestly, Farah’s jealousy was a little out of character for the composed headmistress. Usually she was the one teasing you. Her confidence meant that she knew the effect she had on you but you had to admit that this possessiveness was kind of hot too.

‘We are going the wrong way.’, you noticed out loud as Farah took a left instead of a right.

‘My suite is too far.’, replied Farah, a little out of breath. ‘We are going to my office.’

You raised your eyebrows in amusement. Farah seemed really ready for it and you were not complaining.

Her hand had travelled lower and slapped your ass. ‘Keep moving honey, I have big plans for us.’

Wetness flooded your panties. Farah was acting different than usual and the anticipation only heightened your arousal.

It did not take you long at all to reach Farah’s office and she almost pushed you inside.

‘I want you naked. On my desk. Now.’, she spoke, already working on the buttons of your skirt.

Soon you were naked, sitting on her desk, Farah’s arms on both your sides as she leant over you and looked you deep in your eyes. Her eyes were darkened with lust. You had to lean backwards because Farah was just so close to you. She kissed the soft skin above your collarbone and you let your head fall back. Farah chuckled at the sight of all the exposed skin and started an attack. Her mouth was all over you, leaving wet spots that felt cold in the air.  
Farah was sucking on your neck now with enough force to leave a hickey. You softly pulled her back.  
‘I’m not sixteen anymore’, you chuckled. ‘I don’t feel like wearing turtlenecks all week.’  
Farah looked almost disappointed and you pulled her back and pressed your lips against hers. Farah’s tongue was more dominant than usual and you let her have her way with you. After a moment you came up for air.  
‘I did not like seeing you draped over Saul the whole night.’, Farah confessed softly.

Your hands cupped Farah’s face as you sat up straight. ‘It meant nothing, love. We were just having fun. As friends.’

Farah still looked unsure. ‘You were laughing together the whole night.’

You smiled softly as you unzipped the side of Farah’s dress. ‘It was only polite to laugh at Saul. It was his birthday, besides he is my boss and occasionally funny.’

You helped Farah pull the dress over her head. ‘And of course Saul was laughing at me, I am fucking hilarious.’

You stopped joking around when Farah stood in front of you in just her black lingerie. Your mouth became dry as you looked at her magnificent body.

Your fingers trailed over the swell of her breasts. She was beautiful. You felt honored that you got to see Farah like this. This vulnerable. This open.

‘I am yours Farah’, you whispered.

Farah finally let out the groan that seemed to be stuck in her throat since the start of the evening. ‘Don’t you forget it.’, she growled as she lifted your legs and you wrapped them around her.

Her hand unclasped your bra and she threw it to the side. She was handling you with less care than usual, there was more urgency. Her hands were groping at your ass now with enough force to leave bruises. You did not mind. Quite the opposite actually.

You were throbbing.

Farah was all over you but not where you needed her. Her tongue flicked against your nipple, her nails scraping over your stomach. But you needed her to touch you lower. You spread your legs wider but Farah still was not tempted. She kept focussing on your boobs.

‘Come on, Farah.’, you whined as you gently pushed her head lower.

Farah looked at you with a devilish grin. ‘I am not sure if you deserve that after all your flirting tonight?’

You were a little distracted because Farah was now so close to your cunt that you could feel her hot breath on it.

‘Get to it, Farah.’, you moaned. ‘Otherwise I will go to Saul and see if he can help me out.’

‘Not funny.’, warned Farah with a scrape of her teeth on your clit.

‘Beg for it.’ Her voice was low and you could feel another flush of wetness between your thighs.

You did enjoy aggravating Farah but the throb between your legs won it from your desire to drive Farah crazy.

‘Please Farah.’, you moaned. ‘I need you.’

Farah’s tongue was on your clit less than a second later. You let out a loud moan of relief. Farah immediately pushed in three fingers and even though the stretch burned a little, she did not slow down. Three pumps later, the pain had moved over into blissful pleasure and you leant back on your elbows completely taken over by the waves of pleasure in your body.

‘Come on Farah’, you moaned. ‘Take me.’

And take you she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some requests and let me know what you think.


End file.
